MLP Interactive: The Life Of DJ Alto Mixer
by DJ Alto Mixer
Summary: An interactive story about a OC that finds himself in ponyville and you and your OC can change his life.


Intro to the new series:

Hey guys and gals this is a new series that stares a DJ by the name Alto Mixer which happens to live next to Vinyl and Octavia. The cool thing is that he's not 100% pony. He was a human transported by death to ponyville. He doesn't know how but he seems to like it there. He's new and making friends. (THIS IS A INTERACTIVE FINFIC. IF U WANT PART IN THIS PLEASE PUT DESCRIPTION AND SHORT BIO BELOW) He goes to party's, gets a job and becomes friends with vinyl and DJs everywhere. It's up to u to change his destiny if u want.

Chapter 1

The void.

He remembers something. Something that happened before the void. He remembers DJaying for a party. A sweet sixteen to be more exact. Then BAM he remembers nothing. He opens his eyes to see that he is on the ground, his head racing as he tries to get up. He doesn't remember or let alone know this place. It seems so... peaceful. He looks around and feels different. He looks at himself. "My god, what's happened to me!" As he looked in shock at his body. He had four hooves and was and had yellow fur. His hair or mane now was a green with light green highlights. He looked at what he was wearing, green sunglasses and a green vest with a green G-Shock on. He look at his rear and saw a emblem that represented three record discs. "At least I'm alive at god knows where?" He sighed with relief. He started getting up but soon fell not used to his four legged structure. "WHAT AM I! Aaa... someone out there? I need a bit of help." He heard footsteps but the only thing he could see was the afternoon sun and the beautiful green pastures. "Hello is someone behind me? Please help I don't even know what I am." He then heard a chuckle. A cute more "your weird" type of chuckle. Then he heard the voice that would forever change his life. The voice said "Hey sup I heard u screaming like a little foal. Haha what up with that. My names Vinyl Scratch, yours?" She showed her face and her appearance In front of the stallion. He looked in shock "Your a pony... A.. And your t...talking...!" She looked as if she'd seen a alien " duh stupid your a pony too." She said it in a "really stupid?" kind of way. She held a mirror to his face and he yelled in terror "OH MY LORD THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME." Vinyl then looked as if she met a mental patient at the hospital. "No you've always been that way. We all have. Sorry I didn't get your name?" "I'm Alto Mixer..." He blurted the name like it was his own but in reality he didnt even know what his name was. "Well it's nice to meet you Alto haha. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?" She asked in a nonchalant voice. "I guess you can say that I'm new. Now can u help me get up I'm kinda tired from all I've been threw." He said. She brought him to his hooves and he started walking like his done it before and he didnt even know how he did. Vinyl soon said "So why you here in ponyville? There must be some kind of special reason why your at this crazy town?" He just replied like he's been living here all his life " I DJ here" then he held his hoove against his mouth not knowing what or were this place was but somehow knowing everything here. Vinyl replied " OH MY CELESTIA THIS IS SO COOL. I DJ here to. We're gonna be great friends arnt we?" Giving a wink and a smirk. "Sure haha why not" he said kindly. "Do u know where I can stay for a while. I kinda just moved out of my worl... I mean home and I need a new one. You know anywhere good?" She grinned a cute grin and said "I know the perfect place for you. I'll even introduce you to some of my friends haha."

*after a 3 long hour tour of ponyville*

"We are heeerrreee ya!" She said exited. "This is the place. This looks pretty nice." He said replying in kindness. "Octavia did It all. She cleaned everything." She said with a smile. "How much u want me to pay" he said cutting down to the chase. But to his surprise she asked for nothing. Just for him to live there. "I live right next to you with octavia so if you need anything come and ask me k?" She said quietly. "Ok sounds great" he said. He went inside ad found that there was a turntable ad mixer in there. He layed on the bed and like a computer he instantly knew everything bout ponyville. Down to every last pony there was. Every last detail.

(If u want part of the story just write in the review your OC character, description, bio, emotions, and all that good stuff. Thks everyone.)


End file.
